Juste une histoire de fraises
by Dedale
Summary: Severus adore les fraises, mais son problème c’est qu’il a tendance à les aimer encore plus quand elles sont dans la bouche de Sirius Black… SSSB


* * *

*****

_Disclaimer __: Une fois de plus, je ne suis pas JKR, etc._

_Titre __: « Juste une histoire de fraises »_

_Résumé :__ « Severus adore les fraises, mais son problème c'est qu'il a tendance à les aimer encore plus quand elles sont dans la bouche de Sirius Black… » SSSB_

_Note :__ Un petit truc de rien du tout. Un petit truc histoire de me refaire la main^^ ett qui a d'abord été posté sur la communauté LJ « le Snack Bar », à l'occasion du Kink Side Festival :p _

_J'espère seulement que ça n'ennuiera personne :p. Sur ce bonne lecture :_

* * *

*****

_Juste une histoire de fraises_

*****

* * *

Severus détestait quand Sirius Black faisait _ça_. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait horreur du début de l'été. Le Serpentard ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi on n'interdisait pas le service des fruits rouges dans les assiettes des élèves à cette époque de l'année. Les professeurs seraient sûrement de l'avis de Severus Snape, s'ils pouvaient voir comment Black osait les manger. Des fois, en allant se coucher après un bon repas, le Serpentard rêvait qu'il s'introduisait dans les serres de Poudlard, et qu'il détruisait toutes les cultures de fraises de l'école à grand coup de potion à base d'acide sulfurique. Potion géniale qui serrait bien sûr de son crû, et qui arrêterait ainsi la consommation de fraises dudit Gryffondor.

Bref, ce soir là, les elfes de maison avaient une fois de plus mit des fraises sur les longues tables qui habillaient la grande salle. Et, une fois de plus, Severus pestait contre le menu, contre la saison, contre les fraisiers, contre les elfes de maison, contre les cuisines, contre les desserts, contre la chantilly, contre les repas, contre les maisons de Poudlard, contre la disposition des tables de la grande salle, contre Merlin, Dieu, Allah, Bouddhas et d'autres encore, mais surtout, surtout contre les grand bruns qui répondait au nom de Sirius Black. Même si Severus pestait tout le temps contre tout et n'importe quoi, il se sentait ce jour-là mût par une légitimité irréfutable.

Comment faisait le Gryffondor pour être aussi indécent ? A croire que personne ne lui avait appris à manger dans sa famille d'aristos de sang-purs. Mais Severus savait que cela était très peu probable qu'on ne lui ait pas enseigné les bonnes manières durant son enfance. C'est pourquoi sa conclusion était que le Gryffondor faisait exprès d'être aussi, aussi… comment dire ? Provocant. Irrespectueux. Obscène. Manger ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de connotation en public, il en était certain.

Pour sa défense il fallait dire que Severus adorait les fraises avant de voir ce qu'en faisait Black. Le Serpentard se dît que ce gars-là avait vraiment le cul bordé de patacitrouilles. Non seulement Merlin lui avait donné le physique d'un Roi, mais en plus il lui avait offert en apanage le pack complet de l'éphèbe grec, avec la grâce, la prestance, les gestes sûrs et maîtrisés, et évidemment cette capacité à faire dégager de son être tout entier une sensualité exacerbée. La vie était parfois d'une injustice flagrante.

Et Black qui n'arrêtait pas de se resservir encore et encore. Une montagne de chantilly trônait dans son assiette parsemée de tâche rouge. Il attrapait dans la corbeille toujours la plus grosse fraise qu'il trouvait, puis il la plongeait précautionneusement dans la chantilly. Ensuite, il faisait courir sa langue sur le fruit rouge, tournant calmement, se moquant de la crème, ou de sa salive qui coulait sur son menton. Ayant enfin débarrassé la fraise de la substance sucrée, il continuait de passer sa langue autour, sans mordre dans le fruit juteux. C'est quand Severus s'y attendait le moins que le Gryffondor la croquait, du liquide rouge dégoulinant de ce fait sur ses lèvres et les teintant d'un rouge grenat trop tentant. Et la même comédie recommençait, encore et encore, au plus grand dam du Serpentard qui n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de cet imbécile qui ne savait pas se nourrir correctement.

Au moment précis où Severus se dît que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait déjà observé, le Maraudeur se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, se mordant la lèvre inférieure ensuite, en fermant les yeux comme si c'était un met qu'il découvrait soudain délicieusement jouissif.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron. Severus ne pouvait plus soutenir cette vision. L'appétit coupé, Severus s'en fut de la grande salle avant qu'un autre de ses appétits ne s'éveille.

*****

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, Severus essayait de trouver en vain une position pour s'endormir. Son estomac gargouillait au fond de ses entrailles. Il n'aurait pas dû quitter la grande salle avant d'avoir fini son repas, et maintenant il avait une envie de fraises irrépressible.

Une heure plus tard, sachant qu'il n'arriverait décidément pas à s'endormir, il se leva, le plus calmement possible afin de ne pas éveiller ses camarades de chambre. Enfilant simplement la cape de son uniforme par-dessus son torse nu, le Serpentard se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il comptait sur son badge de préfet pour ne pas se faire punir d'être dans les couloirs à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Arrivé devant le tableau, Severus chatouilla la banane, et pénétra rapidement dans la pièce préférée d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Snape ?!

Severus eu un mouvement de recul en découvrant Sirius Black attablé et dégustant à la lueur d'une chandelle… _des fraises à la chantilly_.

- Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Severus se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose dans son karma qui ne tournait pas rond. Il ne voyait pas quelle autre explication serait possible.

Avant de répondre au Sepentard, Sirius Black se lécha les doigts un par un.

- J'adore trop les fraises qui poussent ici. Tu devrais les goûter, peut-être que ça te décoincerais un peu… si c'est possible.

Le Gryffondor ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un sourire, en mordant ensuite dans une autre fraise.

- Sache que je n'ais pas attendu ton autorisation pour y toucher.

- Mmmh, je sais pas, j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils y en a tu ne t'en sers pas.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer que ses fraises à lui semblaient toujours moins bonnes que celles du Gryffondor.

- Et alors, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en mange pas, d'ailleurs je suis justement venue là pour ces fraises-ci.

Il jeta un regard franc au saladier qui trônait devant le Gryffondor et se dirigea -d'un pas assez mal assuré- vers celui-ci.

- Ah oui ?

Le grand brun haussa les sourcils en poussant le contenant vers la place à ses côtés.

- Bien sûr, pour quoi d'autre ?

Le Serpentard s'assît donc près de sa Némésis en essayant de ne pas penser que cette situation était extrêmement surréaliste. Il choisi enfin la fraise qui lui semblait la plus juteuse et la trempa dans du sucre avant de mordre dedans, se délectant ensuite des saveurs qui envahissaient son palais.

A l'instant où le Serpentard se dît qu'il s'était trompé, et que ses fraises étaient les meilleures qu'il existe, il fut interrompu par Black, qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Sous le regard noir de Severus, le Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, et de lui répondre.

- Quoi, c'est trop bon ! C'est mon plat préféré…

C'était aussi celui du Serpentard, et ça ne lui faisait pas cet effet limite orgasmique. Il ne trouvait pas d'explication et ça l'énervait. Il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation de se conclure frigide comme les autres élèves aimaient le désigner.

- Pourquoi les miennes n'ont-elles jamais l'air aussi bonnes !?

- Forcément tu mets du _sucre_, à croire que tu ne connais pas le sens du mot gourmandise. Il faut y aller à fond, pour que ce soit vraiment bon.

Severus laissa donc le Gryffondor prendre une fraise et y ajouter une imposante rasade de crème fouettée. Il le laissa aussi approcher sa main de ses lèvres. Quand le fruit fut devant lui, il sortit un bout de sa langue, léchant ainsi la merveilleuse chantilly maison de Poudlard. Envahi de sensations exceptionnelles, il la mordît ensuite, ses lèvres frôlant par là même les longs doigts du Gryffondor.

Hum, et là en effet il devait avouer que c'était bien meilleur. Mais toujours pas autant que Severus l'imaginait sur Sirius.

- Alors ?

Le Gryffondor le regarda étrangement, les joues légèrement rougies, à moins que ce ne fût que la pénombre qui donna des illusions au Serpentard.

- Excellent.

- Wouah ! Servilus qui dit quelque chose de positif !

- Batard !

- Voilà. Je te reconnais mieux.

Au lieu de répondre, le Serpentard se resservit dans le grand saladier.

- James a vraiment pas de chance, il est _allergique_ aux fruits rouges !

- Je m'en fous totalement, Black.

L'animagus lui fit une grimace avant de croquer sûrement dans la plus grosse fraise du lot. Et la même expression de pure extase qu'il avait eue au dîner se lut sur son visage. L'injustice frappait-elle à nouveau, enlevant à Severus le droit d'aimer plus les fraises que son ennemi ?

- Les tiennes ont quand même l'air meilleur !

- Ah oui ?

Un léger silence s'installa, où les deux garçons se regardèrent sans faire un geste.

- Tu veux goûter ?

- Quoi ?

Le Gryffondor ne lui répondît pas, à la place il trempa une fraise dans la crème fouettée. Il la glissa lentement entre ses lèvres en regardant le Severus droit dans les yeux. Le préfet se sentit hypnotisé par cette vision presque érotique.

Il sortit de sa contemplation religieuse par la surprise qu'il éprouva quand le Gryffondor se pencha doucement vers lui. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le Serpentard se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation, et se fut le signal déclencheur pour Black, qui fondît sur lui. Leur bouche se rencontrèrent lascivement, et Severus fut saisit de mille sensations à la fois : la chaleur des lèvres du brun, leur douceur, leur goût sucré, et dans sa bouche des effluves de fraises entêtantes mais qui semblaient ne pouvoir exister nullement ailleurs. Sirius Black avait le goût du Paradis tel que se l'imaginait Severus, et s'était magique.

Et pendant que le Gryffondor posait ses mains autour de son visage, le préfet sût qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais manger de fraises sans penser au goût unique qu'elles avaient dans la bouche de son ennemi.

*****

Ils étaient deux garçons qui s'embrassaient à la lueur des chandelles. Leur baiser avait le goût enivrant des fraises sucrées du jardin de Poudlard. Et même s'il ne se passa rien d'autre, pour Severus ce fut l'expérience la plus charnelle et sensuelle qu'il n'eut jamais eu de toute sa vie...

* * *

*****

Fin

*****

* * *

C'est sûrement pas mon meilleur Snack, mais ça fera peut-être passer/perdre le temps à quelques personnes^^.

Bises à tout le monde, merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout.

Dedale


End file.
